vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chi Manipulation
Summary PLEASE NOTE! This page is taken from the Vs Battles Wiki and is NOT the property of this wiki! Thank you! Chi Manipulation (also known as Ki Manipulation) is the manipulation of a natural energy coursing within the body known as Chi, Qi, Ki, Youki, and many other names. This ability appears most frequently in Eastern media, where the concept of Chi was first derived, and is typically associated with Martial Arts. Possible Uses * Body Strengthening: Chi Manipulators are able to achieve incredible superhuman feats of strength, speed, stamina, and durability by infusing their bodies with dense quantities of Chi, but the degree of this ability varies from user to user and media to media. * Chi Emission: Chi Manipulators are often able to emit their Chi from their bodies for various effects, most frequently in the form of an Energy Attack or an Aura. Depending on the work, Chi emission can be far more flexible, allowing users to performs feats of Elemental Manipulation, Magic, creating constructs to use as weapons, and other abilities. * Chi Sensing: Chi Manipulators are also known to be able to sense other beings with Chi (which usually means any living being) and can detect them across long distances without the use of the five normal senses, allowing users to track foes with greater ease and have an enhanced awareness of their surroundings. In addition, the natural five senses can be enhanced as well by flooding the corresponding portion of the body with Chi. ** Chi Masking: In addition, some works have Chi Manipulators who are able to suppress the Chi that naturally flows off their bodies to render themselves virtually invisible to Chi Sensing techniques. * Dark Chi: In some media, there may be a form of energy that acts as an antithesis to Chi. Being exposed to Dark Chi may corrupt someone's mind and/or grant them great power. * '''Movement: '''The ability to fly, run or stand on water or other mediums that would not normally support their weight, perform gravity defying acrobatics, instantly jump to another location, create afterimages or doppelgangers, or perform other enhanced movements are common amongst Chi Manipulators. Limitations * Chi is often in finite supply, so using Chi extensively will eventually lead to a shortage which may nullify its effects and render it impossible to utilize. In addition, overuse can often result in unconsciousness or death. * Chi may require a certain amount of concentration and training to use. * Savvy-fighters may use Chi-blocking techniques to limit or remove one's ability to use Chi. * For those who can sense Chi, it is generally easier to sense those who have larger amounts. Thus becoming a more powerful Chi manipulator may also make you a bigger and easier to find target. Users Some users include: Various Dragon Ball Characters Various Elemental Benders Various Street Fighter Characters Satsuki Kiryūin (Kill la Kill) Sabin Rene Figaro (Final Fantasy VI) Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima!) Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Ranma Saotome Many Chinese Manhua and Wuxia characters Several Hokuto no Ken Characters Most Koei characters Category:Powers